


Yours & Mine

by smallchittaphon



Category: NCT (Band), SM Rookies
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Character Study, M/M, Minor Character Death, Retirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-01-07 03:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12225015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallchittaphon/pseuds/smallchittaphon
Summary: Jungwoo's had a good run protecting the city, Being a superhero, starting at the age of 16, has it's perks-- 19 year old superheroes though, feels like a drag. Maybe a change of scenery will help





	1. Jungwoo's Greatest Enemy

Jungwoo is 19 when he decides it’s time for a change.

Don’t get him wrong fighting bad guys and saving the city countless of time is great. He feels like a real contribution to the community by keeping it safe and it’s been a good 3 years. He’s had fun working with Taeil, the captain of the town’s police department, and the mayor but he’s never had time to grow, to find himself out. When the city council had realized he could be a great use to them and the safety of the town, they offer him a job at age 16. Jungwoo takes it, eager to have chump change to buy Girls Generation albums as he pleases. He ends up being the only hero on their team that can manifest more than two powers. It seems like a blessing, being assigned to different cases almost all the time. It keeps Jungwoo busy after school and the school lets him off from having to join any extracurricular activities.

Sicheng gets close to him seeing as prior to Jungwoo, he had the most powers on the team ( _ three to Jungwoo’s six _ ). The sliver of normalcy Jungwoo gets in the three years he’s on the team is when Sicheng treats him to ice cream after cases. They frequent so much, the workers at baskin robbins had cheekily taped over the moose track double fudge ice cream sign with ‘ _ The Jungwoo _ ’. He celebrates his 17th birthday stopping a new villain in town from setting a pet shop on fire. ‘ _ Jay _ ’, he’s different, persistent compared to the other villains who give up after their first failed plan and Jungwoo gets assigned to his cases more than not.

Jay learns his name, taunts him even when they don’t see each other. He leaves knick knacks and notes around for Jungwoo to find, each one increasingly stupider than the last. He gets a wooden figure one day and a bouquet of slim jims the next.

Every meeting, Jay asks him about his thoughts. One day Jay had left a origami penguin on Jungwoo's window sill, smaller than the second joint on his thumb but immensely detailed. Jungwoo sees Jay two days later when he's busted out half the city's power grid ( _ for the fifth time in a row _ ). Jungwoo spots him sitting idly on one of the power boxes, swinging his legs and humming what sounds like ' _ Skid Row _ ’ but a tad off key. Jay lights up the moment he sees Jungwoo, devilish smirk on his lips and he twirls a strand of his hair around his finger coyly. “How'd you like the penguin?”

Jungwoo frowns, pulling the collar of his suit and crosses his arms. Jay's face falls then, “Not into origami? I spent 4 hours on that penguin! I got paper cuts!” He pulls one of his gloves off to show the Band-Aids littering his right hand. The telephone pole above then sparks up again as Jay kicks up his legs, hopping off the power box to get close to Jungwoo. Jungwoo establishes a force field fast. “I don't want to play games. Just turn yourself in. You're disturbing the peace.”

Jay snorts, “If you didn't want to play games, why don't you never capture me? I know you have it in you. Maybe work's just boring and I'm the only saving grace.” Jay pushes a hand against Jungwoo's force field, it falls weak just enough for him to step through. He stands tall in front of Jungwoo, intimidating but not overbearing and Jungwoo holds his breath at the warmth of Jay's hand on his wrist. He pulls at it till Jungwoo's hand is palm up, their palms together and there's a soft weight--  _ another _ trinket. Jay's smiles soft, not at all the expression you'd see from a villain. Jay’s breath tickled Jungwoo's ear, “Don’t miss me too much, baby.”

Jay gets away ( _ again _ ) that day, leaving Jungwoo with more questions than not and a wooden figure of a red panda with a bunch of 'x’ s and 'o’ s engraved on the bottom. Work  _ is _ boring. He starts paying less attention and work becomes less exhilarating-- by the time he’s shy of his 19th, he lugs himself to the council building and into his and Sicheng’s shared office almost everyday. He’s fresh out of highschool, doesn’t even know how he graduated or if he wants to go to college but the city has raised his pay now that he’s full time and he guesses that a perk.

Monday starts off like any normal day. He sees there’s donuts at the welcoming counter and Dongyoung laughs at him when he sneaks two into his office. Sicheng’s desk is empty but there’s someone sitting in front of his desk. Jungwoo leans out of his office, looking at Dongyoung to see if there’s any indication of him letting the stranger in, but there isn’t.

The shuts behind him and that’s when Jungwoo sees who it is. “Jay, what are you doing here?”

Jay smiles, he looks boyishly innocent outside of his costume. He’s hair falls into his eyes in a way that it's not too bothersome, charmingly endearing and he looks like he’s rolled out of bed before making his way down here. He’s got a steaming mug of something which only leads Jungwoo to conclude that he teleported himself into his office. What an asshole. “I came to see my favorite little mindreader.”

Jungwoo groans, kicking the chair Jay’s in as he goes to boot up his computer. “Don’t call me that. I do more than just read minds.”

“But you can’t read mine.” Jay chuckles. “Anyways, I came to say you don’t have to worry about me anymore. I’m retiring. Moving on out of this town.”

Jungwoo frowns, stuffing some of the donut in his mouth. “Aren’t you like young? Why are retiring?”

Jay sighs, taking slow sips of whatever and he pushes his hair back. It falls in waves back into place,entrancing. “You can only try to set the bank on fire so many times before it loses it’s appeal, ya know?” He taps the edge of Jungwoo’s desk, rattling the pencils and Jungwoo swats his hand. “And you come to me to announce your retirement why?” says Jungwoo.

Jay shrugs, “I’ve always had a soft spot for you. Sometimes it’s cute when there’s a little tuft of hair that stick up when you come to stop me.” Jungwoo frowns further, opening his email on the computer just to look away from Jay’s gaze. It’s weird, the way they talk to each other seems like they could be long time friends rather than archenemies. The only other time they’d had a conversation like this was after the 5th time Jungwoo had encountered him. Jay had tried to burn down one of the parks and Jungwoo fizzles out the fires easily, jumping when Jay whispers ‘ _ boo _ ’ in his ear and Jungwoo ends up shooting water at Jay’s face.

He really apologized and then realized he should've been trying to capture Jay. Jay is three steps ahead of him and ends up teleporting out of the building with a threat to see him again next week. “What makes you think I won’t catch you with you off guard right now?” Jungwoo threatens.

Jay laughs, “I can teleport, I can escape.” Jungwoo snickers, kicking the leg of his own chair as he finishes off his donut and Jay hums softly. “It’s Jaehyun by the way.”

Jungwoo stops chewing, “What?”

“I’ll miss you Jungwoo.” And  _ poof _ , Jay’s gone. The only indication that he was there is how the seat of the chair is wrinkled from his weight. Jungwoo grumbles, stuffing the last of his donut into his mouth when Sicheng runs in, hair askew and a frazzled look in his eye as he tries to suit up. “There’s a kid down by the national park wielding the power of prokinetics.”


	2. Jungwoo's Greatest Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mentioned minor character death, they're unnamed. there's also mild sexual content. also if it'a unclear sicheng has the ability to echolocate

‘ _Breaking: An update on the Michigan avenue apartment complex fire that occurred three weeks ago, Police have confirmed 5 of the tenants have been critically injured; More of the tenants have been relocated and accommodated for the time being. Fortunately, we have identified the couple who have unfortunately passed, 22 year old ---- and 20 year old ---. Police are still unsure what caused the fire; a private investigator believes the fire might have started from a broken heat radiator on the ground floor. Police are doing what they can to keep us informed as the investigation continues._ ’

 

Jungwoo frowns, pushing his peas on his plate around as his mind falls into scrambles. “If you sigh again, I’m going to shove your peas up your nose.” Yuta threatens, leaning forward in their booth and Jungwoo peers at him from under his bangs. Yuta quirks his eyebrows, pulling away as he stuffs a forkful of spaghetti in his mouth harshly when he taps the table. Jungwoo drops his gaze down to his plate, appetit lost as the news plays on the tv on the farthest wall of the diner. He thought agreeing to let Yuta buy him dinner would take his mind of things, get him out of his room so it doesn’t feel so stuffy and small-- so _he_ doesn’t feel stuffy and small.

“Hey,” Yuta starts wiping his mouth, “I know you’re hung up on this but being a hero isn’t always sunshine and rainbows.”

“I know.” Jungwoo grumbles, elbow on the table, palm on cheek and he sags his weight against his arm. Jungwoo _knows_ being a hero is going to have repercussions but he’s never dealt with it personally. He’s always heard of it from others on the team, the ones who have years under their belt at saving people. Yuta’s had some casualties, so has Sicheng, heck even Donghyuck has had that. Jungwoo thinks maybe he’s too soft for this kind of tragedy. “You tried your best. You did what you could.” Yuta adds.

Jungwoo shrugs. Jay’s words ring through his mind from a month ago-- ‘ _retiring_ ’. Jungwoo twiddles his fingers, sweat threatening to roll down his face and his eyes meet Yuta's. His throat clamps for a passing second and then he's breathing smooth again. He fiddles with a pea and smiles weakly, “I'm thinking about retirement.”

-

_Jungwoo's team heads out at dawn on Halloween._

_The moment Jungwoo sees a origami owl on his desk when he walked in, he knows it means no good. It's chilly, wind whipping and nipping at their skins as they make it to the docks. There's a few old men setting up the fish markets in the pier, no boats out but there's something unsettling and disjointed about the docks at dawn. There's a small whimper, muffled but Donghyuck picks up on it with his hearing._

_They end up in a boat, one of their biggest villain tied up, topped with a bow and Jungwoo gapes. Sicheng moves slow, let's out a screech and nods when he confirms there's no one else in the boat. Taeyong looks furious, permanent scowl on his face when they get close to him. Donghyuck peels off the tape and Taeyong screams. “I'm gonna kill Jay!”_

_Sicheng tilts his head, about to rip the rest of the tape off Taeyong to properly arrest him when he picks up a card. There's a panda on the front of it, '_ Dearest Jungwoo, here's Taeyong. Don't forget to thank me next time!’

_Signed Jay._

-

There's one sole reason Jungwoo chooses Japan of all places to vacation in-- the cherry blossoms.

Yuta use to gush about Osaka’s pride and joy, a multitude of Cherry Blossoms trees “as far as the eye can see” ( _or so Yuta claims_ ). Jungwoo doesn't even think twice when he had purchased his plane ticket. Japan could be a nice get away, maybe he could finally snag the last Girls’ Generation special edition of their japanese version of Genie on CD while he's at it. He's heard a variety of things, _read_ a variety of things about Japan; Nothing prepares him for the thriving life and energy it gives him when he finally decides that he doesn't want to nap at 1 p.m. his first day there and makes his way into the shopping districts. The air feels crisp and clean here, although some might disagree, but Jungwoo feels like it's a literal breath of fresh air being in new territory-- even if it's just a sliver of what life in Japan brings.

Jungwoo shivers with a small gust of wind as he waits for the crosswalk light to turn green. Shibuya Crossing is packed even for early afternoon but Jungwoo supposes it could have something to do with the fact that most people are out to get lunch. He's one of those people. It feels weird being here alone, but the advantages of coming alone means more time for Jungwoo to figure what he likes. Granted, he didn't need to leave the states to do that, change of scenery is just a bonus to his journey of self discovery. He can’t imagine Sicheng being here with his claustrophobia, everything, everyone is so packed on just _this_ crosswalk enough for Jungwoo feel the slightest discomfort. Tokyo is moving fast and without him even if he doesn’t like it but that’s it’s charm-- the fast pace, the crowds of foreigners and young adults with colored hair and trendy fashion. The subway from his hotel to the shopping district is hectic, people push and they’re packed into the train. The buildings are tall and towering over him. The more he looks at  them, the more possible it seems for them to be swaying, teetering and about to collapse. Jungwoo sikes himself out when he stares and ends up walking around with a twinge of anxiety about it, _this isn’t final destination_.

By 4 p.m., Jungwoo's back in his room and stares at the ceiling, savoring his tuna with mayo onigiri. He's only in Tokyo for a day before he’s flying to Osaka. He spends the night held up in his room, watching Brooklyn Nine-Nine off crappy hotel WiFi before he calls in a night at 8 p.m, so he doesn't miss flight in the morning. “Tokyo drift seemed way cooler than this.” He grumbles.

-

The flight to Osaka is tiring and boring but thankfully it’s only an hour and half.

Jungwoo checks into his hotel earlier than he expects to. It’s minimal, a bed, a tv, a lamp, and a recliner pressed against the window. The window gives him a nice view of the street in front of the hotel, lanterns hanging above the streets and little shops lining the sidewalks. The air is even more clean than Tokyo, he feels it when he inhales and his cheeks pink from the wind.

He has four days in Osaka. The only reason he’s even in Japan was because Yuta had finally gotten to him about the Cherry Blossoms and Jungwoo’s a sucker for those kind of things. He runs his hand over the bed sheets, soft and slightly cold. He likes the way it feels, reminds him of winter back at home and makes him feel like he’s 10 again, when the a/c was broken at home and his mom use to plug in his heating blanket when she tucked him in bed. Jungwoo likes the little sentiments that make him feel that kiddish innocence for a fleeting moment. He sits on the edge,  kicks off his shoes and shoulders relaxed when he leans back on his palms, eyes wandering the city scape and yeah, maybe coming to Japan was what he truly needed.

-

The first day in Osaka comes and goes in a blink of an eye. Jungwoo doesn't even make it out to the park he had initially planned to go to, he spends too much time going into almost every shop down the street. He returns to his hotel by 11, 7-11 sushi and a haul of little nick nacks he had brought in one the stores.

The second day comes and Jungwoo get’s up early, chirpy and excitement bubbling within him. He stays quiet in the taxi, taking in the scenery of the streets that whirl by. Osaka doesn’t seem as ‘ _hustle and bustle_ ’ in comparison to Tokyo. Even with it being such a humb for tourist, it still isn’t as fast pace or tightly packed as Tokyo.

Jungwoo makes it to Osaka Castle Park in no time. There’s packs of tourists, school students and elderly people walking around, taking in the nice weather and Jungwoo is the odd ball. He walks along the path alone, pace steady and easy. The trees toward the entrance still have bare branches, hanging life less, waiting for the right time to bloom. He walks further in, passing couples talking idly on the benches, there’s a game of soccer between kids going on off to the side but obviously the ‘ _street version_ ’ of it ( _meaning no rules, just no hitting and whomever has more points wins_.) He remembers being that carefree and happy when he was that small, except he spent too much time watching Rachael Ray and Emeril instead being outside playing with the kids in his cul-de-sac.

The Cherry Blossoms come into view, enthralling and enrapturing with it’s bright pink colors and how full the trees look. They hang just low enough over the path to make a sort of canopy that makes everything feel more magical and alluring, Jungwoo’s got to give it up to Yuta-- The Cherry Blossoms _are_ better here, they feel more naturally genuine than the ones they have back home. “Beautiful isn’t it?”

Jungwoo frowns, turning to look but only to grow confused. “Jay?”

Jay laughs, his hair long enough to cover his brows and touch right above his eyelids now. It’s a strawberry blonde, still just as thick looking and ruffled. Jay looks healthier, more bright with plumper cheeks and Jungwoo feels a rush of comfort wash over him. There’s familiarity between them and seeing someone from home, be it his archenemy no less, makes Osaka feel small. “Didn’t I tell you it’s Jaehyun? Call me Jaehyun. Jay’s my old alias.”

“Jaehyun.” Jungwoo parrots, walking slowly next to _Jaehyun_ when the other starts walking. He feels a tad nervous seeing as the last time they saw each other was over two months ago in Jungwoo’s office. Jaehyun had poofed out of his office, not a word or note left aside for the wooden cat figurine Jungwoo had found on the doormat of his mom’s house later that evening. There’s a sense of tension, words left unsaid but Jungwoo doesn’t dare bring it up-- not in public, not when they’re _technically_ not on the best terms.

Jaehyun nudges him after the silence marinates between them and settles comfortably. Jungwoo casts a glance at Jaehyun before looking around, watching a stray cat graciously walk along the edge of the river. “Word on the street is you retired.” Jaehyun starts, hands behind his back as he kicks up one of the pebbles on the ground. Jungwoo hums softly, shrugging as he brings the sleeve of his hoodie over his hands-- a nervous tick he’d picked up from Donghyuck back when they worked together. Donghyuck use to pull at his sleeves, chew on the fabric, ball the fabric in his fist when he got anxious before a mission. The team use to get on him about it, Dongyoung had gotten tired of sewing the ends of the sleeves back together when Donghyuck turned in his uniform every night. Jungwoo hadn’t mind it much until he caught himself doing it. He balls the fabric in his fists, swinging his arms a little more aggressive than natural but Jaehyun doesn’t seem to notice.

“Yeah. I guess I needed a change.” Jungwoo answers.

“So that change is in Osaka?” says Jaehyun, amused smirk on his face and Jungwoo huffs dramatically. “Yuta told me the Cherry Blossoms are nice around this time so I decided I should check them out for myself.”

Jungwoo moves towards the stone wall, leaning his weight forward to peek over at the rushing water of the river. The stone is cold to touch but not too frigid to lean against, feels nice seeping through the thin fabric of his sleeves. Jaehyun does the same, sighing softly when he leans against the stone, elbow on the ledge and his hand on his cheek when their eyes met. It’s drastically different being here. Jungwoo feels out-of-body looking at Jaehyun out of either of their costumes. It’s just as odd as back when Jaehyun had showed up in his office. It’s like seeing your teachers outside of school, saying casual formalities for the sake of being polite. _That’s_ not _this_ , Jaehyun isn’t a teacher outside of a classroom, he’s an ex-villain Jungwoo’s so use to chasing that by not doing just that feels like he’s been misplaced.

A petal from the cherry blossom above them falls with the wind, landing on Jungwoo’s hair, his hoodie and Jaehyun chuckles. He reaches over to pluck the petals out, smoothing over Jungwoo’s hair and the latter’s eyes flutter. “Ya hungry? I think there’s a food stand around here.”

Jungwoo licks his lips, stomach rumbling at the mention of food. His cheeks heat up and Jaehyun’s got a look on his face. “Yeah, food sounds nice.”

-

The food’s alright. Jungwoo can’t remember much of lunch, there’s small talk but nothing too deep.

Jungwoo remembers the way Jaehyun smiles at him though, the weird spark in the pit of his stomach when Jaehyun wipes crumbs from the corner of Jungwoo’s lip-- leaving Jungwoo flustered and cotton lodged in his throat. Maybe that’s what’s lead them to now, Jungwoo pressed against his bed, Jaehyun’s mouth hot against his. He’s got a hand over both their cocks, thumb pressing against the head and Jungwoo’s legs quiver. Jaehyun kisses slowly, almost bruising enough to leave Jungwoo breathless.

Jaehyun noses against Jungwoo’s cheek, leaving soft little kisses against his skin as his hand works faster and Jungwoo’s grip on Jaehyun’s hair tightens. He feels elighted, dirty but not scandalous. It’s exciting like a rollercoaster ride and he’s right at the top, teetering and almost tipping over in Jaehyun’s hand but Jaehyun comes first. The lights in Jungwoo’s room flicker to the cadence of Jaehyun’s moans. He nuzzles into Jungwoo’s neck, breath fanning warm against his skin and it tingles. “We’re levitating.” Jaehyun mumbles.

And levitating they are, not too high but just enough for them not to be touching the bed. “I’m sorry.” Jungwoo chokes out, whimpering when Jaehyun twists his hand and he comes. They drop back on the bed, out of breath and feeling so fucking good. Jaehyun clings, catching his breath and Jungwoo almost starts to doze off. “I’m going to Fukuoka in two days.” Jungwoo whispers.

Jaehyun pulls away, unreadable expression on his face and Jungwoo feels small, vulnerable again. Jaehyun kisses him again, more of a peck before he smiles. “I know a fast way to get there.”

-

“I feel like I'm going to barf!” Jungwoo bemoans, bending over a pile of garbage bags in the alleyway.

“It's just teleporting.” Jaehyun shrugs, soothing Jungwoo's back. Jungwoo smacks his arm away, standing back up and he fixes his bangs. They're in Fukuoka now. Another oceanside city but on the other side of the spectrum from Tokyo. Fukuoka is the right mix of a small town and a big city. The downtown area is said to be thriving but the metropolitan area is where it's more quaint, claiming. To Jungwoo, Fukuoka feels like a town you’d grow up in and stay in. There's street merchants around when they walk out of the alleyway, a line forming in front of a guy who's selling fish sandwiches, carrying small talk and he's personable. He gives Jungwoo a warm smile when he's making him a sandwich, “Welcome to Fukuoka.” He says in English, handing him the sandwich and leaves Jungwoo be.

Jaehyun’s sat on the curb, sandwich halfway gone and his duffle bag in his lap as a makeshift table. Jungwoo sits with him, dropping his backpack in-between his legs and eats. He feels more relaxed than when he touched down in Japan almost a week ago. Jungwoo feels as if he's hit a reboot button, he feels different but the same. There can't be much personal grow in the span of five days but, inner conflict be damned, Jungwoo feels new and kiddish almost. He stretches his legs in front of himself, wiggling his toes in his shoes and he kicks Jaehyun’s shin softly. “What do you want to do today?”

Jaehyun swallows his mouth full, “I dunno. I haven't been here before. I heard the downtown area is fun at night. There's only two subway lines so it shouldn't be too crowded compared to Tokyo.”

Jungwoo nods, finishing his sandwich before they have to go check at their Airbnb. There's a group of bikers passing them by and an old lady making her trek home, arms full of groceries. It feels smaller than small seeing the pedestrians greet each other on a first name bases, feels like they're intruding but that's what Jungwoo finds charming about it. The simplicity of it all and the way the buildings are tall but not towering like back in Tokyo. He can hear the pitter patter of his footsteps as they walk along the empty roads, his own thoughts being too loud for the brisk walk and Jaehyun laughs at the zone out expression on Jungwoo's face. “I want the top bunk!” Jaehyun claims when they get to their room.

Jungwoo grumbles but let's Jaehyun have his way nonetheless. They had rented it last minute, no double beds available in a short notice but Jungwoo thinks it's for the better-- Jaehyun kicks in his sleep. They haven't spoken about what happened in Osaka, haven't touched like _that_ since but Jungwoo knows it's best not to dwindle. There's nothing to talk about. Just because Jaehyun's touched his dick doesn't mean he's gotta go steady with the guy. There's no feeling there, it makes Jungwoo feel good because of the familiarity and comfort he gets from being in Jaehyun's presence but he's not looking for anything serious.

Jaehyun seems to understand where they stand moving forward. He spent the night that day, pays for dinner as a gesture to get Jungwoo let him stay _and_ sleep on the bed. Jungwoo had grumbled but soon forgets his woes in the morning when Jaehyun kisses him till his dizzy and fucks his thighs until he sees stars in the back of his eyelids. They both benefit from it but there's no reason to further it. Jungwoo treats Jaehyun no different, maybe a little more friendly but only because they've seen each other naked. “Wanna go out?”

-

They end up on the ferris wheel north of Ikinomatsubara beach.

There isn’t much of a crowd, mostly mothers and their kids. It’s half past noon, the sun beaming off the blue ocean water and Jaehyun keeps quiet till their cart starts ascending. He peers at Jungwoo out of the corner of his eye, hands folding in his lap and he looks out. “Why did you retire?”

Jungwoo clutches onto the railing, emotions rising in him again and he feels almost faint. He had gotten through the past month not thinking about, distracting himself before he can even have time to think about the incident. He thumps his head against the glass, eyes fixated on a sail boat making it’s way out from the docks. “It was a two story complex of apartments. One of the three building caught on fire and the team was sent out just in case it was a villain.” Jungwoo starts, tapping his pointer finger anxiously on the railing. “Half the building was engulfed in flames by the time we arrived so instead of searching for a villain, we prioritized helping the tenants get out. Yuta and Donghyuck saved a bunch of people while I managed to fizzle out the flame just enough but after we did a headcount, one of the tenants told us two people were missing.”

Jaehyun clears his throat, swiftly hooking his foot on Jungwoo's left calf as a comforting gesture and Jungwoo hums. “I- I went back inside. I found both of them in their room, on their bed, up in flames. It was haunting. There was no noise other than the cracking of the flames and they had already passed in their sleep. I couldn't save them and I wanted to. God, the stench was bloodcurdling and whenever I look at open flames, I can smell it in my nose, _taste_ the char and burnt wood in the back of my throat.”

Jungwoo wipes his palms on his thighs, finally meeting Jaehyun's eyes and his vision gets foggy. Their cart stops at the top of the wheel, rocking softly and Jungwoo's breath hitches. He wipes his eyes with his knuckles and leans forward, gripping his seat till his knuckles turn white. “They didn't let me deal with regular work after that. I was doing petty cop runs like kittens in trees and taking statements at the local precinct instead being out in the field with the team. I couldn't see my powers without feeling that gut wrenching feeling like I fucked up royally—I felt like a failure.”

Jungwoo hated feeling helpless. The team would baby him, tiptoe around him as a precaution not to send him spiralling into that dark headspace. He knows he was never less of a superhero after but it sure felt like it. Jungwoo wanted to protect and save, make sure everything was fine and dandy but life isn't always in his favor— life doesn't exempt you from hardships just because you're a superhero. “You we're right ya know, about working being boring. After the accident, it was not only boring but weighing heavy on me. It felt like I had a ball and chain and someone had dropped me right in the middle of the Atlantic. It wasn't enjoyable.”

Work had become a living reminder of his failure. People depended on his abilities, his willpower but he couldn't give it. He felt like dead weight, like a fraud. The media didn't see him as such, they praised him and his team for trying their best, saving who they could but that didn't stop Jungwoo from being upset about not being able to save two lives. “I looked into retirement after. They sent me to get a psychoanalysis and the city council agreed that retirement could be the best option for me.” He chuckles weakly, “I think Irene said I was 'mentally exhausted’. But retirement was the easy part of it all. They accommodate retired heros, house them, give them retirement checks but I got a little more because I had 'trauma’ from the job.”

Jungwoo shrugs, smiling sadly at the scenic view below them. Jaehyun pats Jungwoo's thigh. “Just because you couldn't save a life once doesn't make you any less of a hero. Heros have a journey, a route to self discovery. Hell, do you think Bruce Wayne would've been Batman if he didn't suffer the loss of his parents?”

Jungwoo laughs weakly, “Batman is a fictional hero.”

Jaehyun shrugs, “Still works in this context.” _Loosely_. “What I'm saying is, You're a hero, but you're also just a another human on earth. Life goes through the motions, there's loss, in various forms, in various degrees but that shouldn't define you. Loss is there to toughened you up, prepare you for the next time you experience it. Sure life might kick you in the ass once in awhile but you can always bounce back, ten times as better.”

Jungwoo nods solemnly, looking at Jaehyun through his bangs and his grip tightens on the seat along with his throat. The cart descends, but they still have one more whirl around. Talking about it feels refreshing, relieving like he's gotten rid of a rainy cloud over his head and he's finally seeing sunshiny days. The cart creaks as it starts ascending again and Jaehyun leans forward when Jungwoo does, noses bumping and eyes fluttering shut. Jaehyun kissing him chaste, soft and pliant but comforting as a wave of calmness rushes over Jungwoo's body, all the way down to his toes. Jaehyun sniffles into the kiss, choking up and Jungwoo realizes then that Jaehyun's trying his damndest to calm Jungwoo—He's trying to take his pain away but empaths can only do so much to sway emotion.

Jungwoo rubs the nape of Jaehyun's neck, pulling away to rub Jaehyun’s tears with his sleeves and Jaehyun smiles meekly. “Does it hurt?” asks Jungwoo, knocking their knees together. Jaehyun shakes his head, “No.”

Jungwoo smiles, leaning in again to kiss Jaehyun once more and Jaehyun grips onto Jungwoo's thighs, a new wave of calmness washing over Jungwoo again. Jaehyun cries more, pain transferring as best as he can and Jungwoo holds him. He holds him steadfast to stop the crying and that's when hears it— a faint ' _thank you_ ’ in his mind. His breath catches in throat and Jaehyun exhales softly, ' _thank you Jungwoo_ ’.

Jungwoo squeezes Jaehyun, laughing a bit because Jaehyun's finally let him read his mind. ' _You’re welcome Jaehyun_ ’

 

(“ _Will you come back with me? When I leave Japan?” Jungwoo asks, voice soft and careful. He looks up at the bunk above him and he hears the sheets rustle._

_“If you want me there.” replies Jaehyun._

_Jungwoo sighs, closing his eyes for a fleeting moment. Jaehyun keeps him tethered now. Jungwoo feels some comfort in the intimacy between them. He needs intimacy and Jaehyun gives him just that without a second thought. “Yes.” He rasps out, licking his dry lips quick before repeating it. “Yes, I want you there.”_

_Jaehyun hums, “Okay.”_

  
_“Okay.”_ )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to cece for helping with the parts about Japan, it's alot more interesting hearing a Japan native talking abt how they see Japan than using Google Earth lol.
> 
> not stated in the fic but canon in this au—
> 
> jungwoo: telepathy, water, force field, flight (floating), lightening, frost  
> jaehyun: fire, lighting, empath, teleportation, time control, frost

**Author's Note:**

> posting this intro to get my ass back into gear after taking a writing hiatus. I've reread some of my favorite fics, got around to watching shows I've been wanting to watch and now I'm back with more inspo. I know this is a rarepair,, but I've made myself accidentally like it haha


End file.
